


Bend

by Punxutawney



Category: True Blood
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Genderplay, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punxutawney/pseuds/Punxutawney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire and her maker get ready for a night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tb_kink @ LJ in 2009.

She slides her palm down her thigh, satisfied, almost giddy, with the smooth feel of satin. The dress is all black, new and shiny, snug and tight around her waist, rubbing and sliding againt her skin when she moves. She runs her tongue over her white teeth, fangs still hidden. Oh, if he would only come out the door already! She starts pacing around slowly, heels click-click-clicking on the worn floor, occasionally glancing at the large mirror on the wall. Her stylish black dress is paired with red pumps – not tacky bright red like he often goes for, but a color more suitable for her pale skin and tasteful makeup. She doesn't want to overdo it.

Finally, after what feels like eternities and then some, the door flies open. He strides in confidently, as always, shooting a stern glance at her.

"What took you so long?" she asks, a hint of annoyance in her voice as she runs her long fingers through her blond hair, but still appreciatively staring at his outfit of choice.

He's wearing an immaculate white suit tonight, complete with a sharply folded blood-red handkerchief in the breast pocket: a perfect match for her shoes. She knew it was a good idea to get them. His long hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and his features look softer than usually, like they often do when he goes easy on the makeup. The cut of the suit hides his breasts and the curve of his hips well; he must have found a new tailor at last. The old one was mediocre at best. Tasty, though, she recalls.

"I couldn't decide on the tie," he explains with a roll of his eyes. "What do you think, sweetheart?" He steps closer to let her examine the tie-that-made-it.

"It's a wonderful choice," she praises. "Brings out your eyes. What about me?" She does a little girly twirl around – she's feeling exceptionally young tonight – so that the dress's daring backside can be marveled at. It is a bit brave choice at this time of the year, but it's not like she needs to worry about freezing to death. She can practically feel his eyes burning on her.

" _Underbart_ ," he breathes out, reaching out to touch the alluring material. He slides his hand down her chest, his short and perfectly manicured nails digging gently into her flesh through the dress. His hand settles on her waist, pulling her closer. She's a great deal taller than him, even more so with the pumps, but his gaze is level enough to make her feel under his command. A shiver goes up her spine as he grins wickedly.

"I really like the feel of this dress," he says, stroking her side. "You know I like a bit more color, but the simplicity becomes you." He's wearing unfamiliar cologne, a subtle but enticing scent that she leans in closer to smell. He slips his other hand on her back, on the bare skin. Her fangs are out in a flash, and she lets the tips hover over the soft skin on his neck, so alluring above the crisp white of his collar. She won't bite him until he gives her his permission.

His fangs have slid out, too, she can tell as he tugs her down a little impatiently, licking over his favorite spot on her neck. His fingers travel up to tangle in her hair and ruin her hairdo, which is a bit of shame because it took quite a while to get it done tonight, now that it's shorter and takes more creativity. She doesn't mind that much, though, when his fangs replace his lips and tongue, and when he breaks the skin he presses deliciously against her, so forcefully that she can feel the swell of his firm breasts.

She feels an easing in her mind, like a string let loose, and knows it's a sign of permission given. She bites down greedily, but careful not to ruin his new suit – it would be a crime not easily pardoned, so she makes sure no single droplet of warm, sweet blood escapes her mouth. He is less restrained, licking up her long neck rather messily until he can whisper into her ear.

"That's enough, my child." He lets go of her hair, with some difficulty it seems. "Let's not ruin our appetite."

He steps back, licking his lips and smoothing down his suit that her hands have crumpled. The wounds on his neck are already healing, only a tiny dot of drying blood left to mark the spot. She wipes her own neck with her fingers and licks the blood slowly off, staring at him. She would never lose her appetite for him, for her master.

"I think we need to clean up a little," he observes. "We have a party to go to."


End file.
